


The Tour

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This isn't for everybody.  There's no shame in it if you change your mind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PROMPT #085: BEHIND THE SCENES at [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) over on Livejournal.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/228909.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 7x100  
>  **Warning(s):** none  
>  **Author's notes:** I was toying with the idea of making my response to the masturbation prompt a couple of weeks ago a verse, and then this week's prompt came along and come on. How could I not? So, this is officially a verse. Given the setting, I'm sure you've figured out Tommy will be involved in multiple pairings along the way. I'll mention the relevant ones for each installment. And once again, many thanks to @leela_cat for the preread.

"All the technical shit happens down that hall," Brian said, pointing to the left. 

Tommy nodded, overwhelmed by all the information Brian had been throwing at him ever since Sasha had enlisted Brian to show him around the building. 

"And down this hall," Brian said, veering to the right, "Are the sets."

"You mean where the … scenes get taped."

"Yeah," Brian said, glancing over at Tommy. "Sure you're up for this, man?"

Tommy snorted. "It's either this, I sell my ass on the streets, or I get two jobs that are just as shitty as the last one I had."

*

Walking backwards so he was facing Tommy, Brian said, "This isn't for everybody. There's no shame in it if you change your mind."

Tommy shook his head. "Can't. Money's too good. And this way I'll have time for the band."

Brian smiled. "You're gonna make a killing. You've got that _look_."

Chuckling nervously, Tommy asked, "What look?"

"The look that makes men want to bend you over the nearest surface and pound your ass," Brian said bluntly. "Viewers get off _hard_ on that look."

"Sasha said basically the same thing."

"Listen to her," Brian said. "She won't steer you wrong."

*

They came up on a room that had the door open and Tommy paused. There were two men on a bed, one on his back, legs in the air, the other between them, thrusting fast and hard. Cameras and lights were set up around the room, and a man was standing on a ladder right next to the bed, camera pointed down at where the two men were joined. 

"That's it," another man said. "Pull out and pop it so we can move on."

"Pop it?" Tommy whispered to Brian.

"Means pull out and come all over him," Brian explained.

*

Tommy watched as the top pulled out, slipped off his condom, and jizzed all over the bottom's cock and balls. 

Stomach doing a little nervous flip, Tommy stared at the bottom. "That's gonna be me."

A hand squeezed Tommy's shoulder and he looked over to find Brian studying him. "You _don't_ have to do this. You can crash on my couch or something instead."

"Is it hard?" Tommy blushed, realizing how that sounded. "I mean, you're straight too. Does it… Is it…"

Brian shrugged. "Feels awkward at first, but bodies are bodies. Keep an open mind and it'll feel good."

*

Brian finished giving Tommy the tour and they made their way back to Sasha's office. Once there, Allison told them to go in.

Sasha smiled as they walked in. Focusing on Tommy, she asked, "How was the tour?"

"Good," Tommy said. "It was … good."

Sasha's gaze was penetrating as she asked, "Did you catch any of the shoots?"

"Yeah," Brian said. "Jeff and Lex were doing a scene. He got to see them finish."

"And you're still here," Sasha said. "I take it that means it didn't scare you off?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nope."

"Good," Sasha said, looking pleased.

*

"Let's talk about your schedule," Sasha said, consulting her tablet. "You'll need to get tested first, of course."

Digging a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, Tommy handed it to her. "Um, I got tested last week. When I made the appointment. Brian said I'd need to."

Sasha unfolded the paper and looked it over, then glanced back at her tablet. "I'll have to verify these results, but provided everything checks out, what about tomorrow, 9 AM? Another guy I just hired backed out, and I was about to call and cancel the shoot, but you'd be perfect."

*

"Tomorrow?" Tommy repeated, trying not to sound nervous. 

He'd thought he'd have time to adjust. If he said yes, he'd be getting fucked up the ass for the first time ever in less than a day's time.

Sasha nodded. "Too many first time gay-for-pays freak out while waiting for their test results, and they go out and pick up a guy to fuck so they're ready for it here. I don't wanna chance that with you. I want your honest reaction to your first time with a guy. Can you handle that?"

Could he? 

He didn't have a fucking clue.


End file.
